Arnoldo y Geraldine
by LadyIvonne
Summary: Años de indiferencia de parte de ambos. Ahora con dieciséis años, tendrán que volver a hablarse a causa de una discusión entre Gerald & Phoebe. ¿Volverán a hacer amigos?, y si lo son, ¿serán algo más que eso?...Primer fic, una oportunidad, por favor.


Hola.

_Hey Arnold, _No es de mi pertenencia, y lamentablemente, jamas lo sera.

Este es mi primer Fic, denle una oportunidad.

Capitulo 1: **Día normal.**

* * *

_***Bip Bip***_

El molesto sonido del despertador se hizo presente en la habitación de la rubia adolescente. Con un simple y _delicado _golpe, lo silenció. Gruño y se levanto perezosamente de su amada cama. Se encamino hacía el cuarto de baño mientras arrastraba los pies y maldecía.

Termino de ducharse y salió del baño dando un gran suspiro. Hoy de nuevo, era lunes. Como odiaba ese día. Fue hasta su ropero, examino un poco la ropa que estaba colgada por percheros. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Estúpida escuela, ahora había que usar un maldito uniforme de esos en que pareces tarada. _Bah, _que más da, se puso el uniforme. Comenzó a peinar su cabello rubio, que ya no lo usaba en dos coletas, si no que suelto, y este llegaba hasta la cintura. El lazo rosa, había desaparecido al igual que la uniceja. Ella ahora, con dieciséis años, tenia una figura digna de envidiar. Lo único que no era mucho de invidiar era su actitud, la misma de siempre. Su uniforme de escuela consistía en; una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, una falda verde de cuadros, una pequeña chaqueta sin magas de color negro, medias blancas y zapatos negros, pero ella usaba vans negras. Se observo en el espejo y apareció una pequeña sonrisa. Tomo su mochila negra y salio de su habitación. Sin desayunar ni nada, abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa, solo gritando _"Me voy a la escuela, Miriam"._ y recibiendo como respuesta un ronquido. No le importo, siempre era igual. Camino en dirección a casa de Phoebe. Cuando esta salió, se saludaron y caminaron hacía la escuela, a paso lento y tranquilo.

Phoebe también había cambiado, su cabello negro ahora le llegaba hasta por abajo de los hombros, usaba unas gafas más pequeñas y su rostro era simplemente hermoso. Su actitud seguía siendo la misma, inteligente y suspicaz. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Helga a excepción de los zapatos, que los suyos si eran negros.

Estaban a una sola cuadra de la escuela cuando un rubio muy agitado choco con nuestra rubia favorita. A lo que ambos cayeron al suelo, estruendosamente.

* * *

_***Bip Bip***_

_***Bip Bip***_

_***Bip Bip***_

—¡La escuela!.— Grito el guapo rubio aterrorizado. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y corrió al cuarto de baño. Salió de este ya vestido con su uniforme, una camisa blanca junto con una corbata verde, unos pantalones grises, una chaqueta sin magas negras, y zapatos negros. Peino su resplandeciente cabello rubio. Tomo su mochila negra y corrió escaleras abajo. Tomo un vaso de leche, y le dio una gran mascada a su sándwich, claro que atragantándose con este.

—Muchacho, no comas tan rápido.— Le recrimino Phil.

—Se me hace tarde para la escuela, ¡me tengo que ir!.— Grito a la vez que se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta rápidamente.

—Oh, ¡que te vaya bien!.— Grito Phil antes de que el chico saliera por la puerta.

Emprendió carrera en dirección a la escuela. Esquivando a las personas que iban en dirección contraria, pero al doblar en una esquina, choco con una chica rubia. Ambos cayeron al suelo estruendosamente, y con uno que otro quejido de dolor.

—Lo siento, Helga.— Se disculpo el muchacho mientras la ayudaba a levantase.

—La próxima vez podrías fijarte por donde caminas, Arnoldo.– El rodó los ojos. Cogió su mochila, la cual el creía que era su mochila y paso a un costado de la rubia de ojos azules. Helga solo resoplo con fastidio. Le hubiera respondido de peor forma, pero ambos tenían un trato. Ese dichoso trato, consistía en la indiferencia de parte de ambos. Desde que tienen trece años a sido así, todos ya están a acostumbrados al frió ambiente que se presentaba cuando ambos estaban juntos. Así que ya nadie le tomaba mucha importancia. Claro que Helga creería que se moriría a las dos semanas, pero no fue así, a podido soportar tres años sin intercambiar más que unas cuantas palabras con el. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, los sentimientos por el cabeza de balón se desvanecían. Pero sabia que muy dentro de su corazón, aun existía cierto cariño por el rubio. Todavía conservaba su libro rosa, que estaban llenos de poemas sobre el. Ese pequeño libro permanecía en su inseparable mochila. Era lo único que tenia que tuviera que ver con Arnold. Todo lo demás, fue arrojado a la basura, o escondido debajo de su cama.

Arnold, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Ahora en compañía de su amigo Gerald.

—Viejo, te puedo jurar que yo no hice nada.— Aseguro el moreno.

—No creo que Phoebe se haya enfadado así como así.— Respondió Arnold serio.

—Ella siempre exagera con todo.

—Exagerada o no, tendrás que pedirle perdón de todas maneras.

—¿Y por que yo?.—Pregunto indignado

—Por que tu fuiste el que se las dio de galán con las animadoras.

—Solo les estaba prestando unos apuntes.

—Como digas, Gerald.— Ambos se dirigieron a sus casilleros, bueno solo el rubio, ya que Gerald visualizo a su novia de cabellera negra a lo lejos. Helga rodó los ojos al ver como el moreno corría al encuentro con Phoebe. Siguió caminando, hasta su casillero, que para su desgracia se encontraba con el del rubio de ojos esmeraldas. Abrió su casillero sin intercambiar miradas con el. Comenzó a buscar sus libros en su mochila, cuando se dio cuenta de que las portadas de sus cuadernos no eran verdes, eran azules. Esa no era su mochila.

—Helga...

—Mande.— Respondió esta sin tomarle atención, estaba más concentrada en su supuesta mochila.

—Creo que tengo tu mochila.— Los ojos de Helga se ampliaron, y de inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al rubio, que sostenía el libro rosa en sus manos. Se lo arrebató rápidamente, y lo dejo dentro de su casillero y le envió una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Leíste algo de ese libro?.— Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¿no?.— Dijo el confundido.

—...¿Por que tienes mi mochila?

—Quizás las confundimos cuando choque contigo.

—¿Entonces esta es la tuya?

—Creo que si

—Ah, ten.— Le dio su mochila y le arrebato la suya. Cerro su casillero y siguió caminando hasta su clase.

—Adiós, Geraldine.— Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona. Ella solo se giro a verlo y le hizo un gesto con su dedo corazón.

* * *

—¡Al fin!.— Exclamo la rubia mientras caminaba hacía la cafetería en compañía de Phoebe y Lila. Extrañamente, Lila desde los catorce años que es una muy buena amiga de estas dos, al principio a todo el mundo le parecía extraño. Ya que todos sabían el odio que la rubia le tenia a la pelirroja. Pero ahora ya es normal verlas reír a ambas junto con Phoebe. Entraron a la cafetería, y se sentaron en la mesa en la cual generalmente estaba toda la pandilla. Phoebe se sentaba junto a Gerald. Helga se sentaba al otro costado de Phoebe, y junto a ella se sentaba Lila. Arnold se sentaba la otro lado de Gerald y junto a el se sentaba Brainy, que ya no tenia ese problema para respirar, y ahora hablaba tranquilamente con todo el mundo. Todos charlaban entre todos. Excepto Helga y Arnold que no se dirigían la palabra. Así pasaba la hora de almuerzo, con una que otra broma de Harold, o uno que otro comentario de Rhonda respecto a su fabulosa ropa. Pero toda esa paz que mantenía ese grupo de amigos, se desvaneció al momento en que una furiosa Phoebe se levanto de su asiento y le comenzó a gritar a su novio.

—¡Gerald!.— Grito la pelinegra.

—¡Phoebe!.— Grito Gerald que aun estaba sentado. Todos voltearon su vista hacía los dos novios enfurecidos. Phoebe no dijo nada, solo se fue de la cafetería seguida por Helga y Lila.

* * *

Las tres adolescentes estaban dentro del baño de chicas, consolando a la pelinegra que lloraba.

—Vamos, Phoebe, no llores.— Hablo Lila con tristeza.

—Ese pelo de capillo no merece tus lagrimas.— Dijo Helga a la vez que le daba leves palmadas en la espalda.

—Pero es que..—Trato de decir la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida por Lila.

—Pero es que nada, tu no debes llorar por nadie

—La señorita perfección tiene razón.— Apoyo la rubia.

—Pero es que tengo demasiada tristeza.— Dijo Phoebe mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

—Si quieres nosotras podemos hablar con Gerald

—Lila, cuando dices hablar, ¿te refieras a golpear?

—No, Helga.

—¡Helga!.— Reprocho la oriental.

—Lo siento, lo siento.— Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos.

—Phoebe, enserio, si quieres nosotras podemos hablar con el.— Lila sonrió.

—¿Enserio harían eso?.— Pregunto ilusionada.

—Por supuesto.— Se aventuro a decir Lila.— Pero es mejor que Helga vaya.

—¿Por que yo?, tu diste la idea de hablar con el, ve tu.

—Yo no puedo ir por que me quedare con Phoebe

—Por favor Helga.— Suplico Phoebe con rostro de cachorro.

—Esta bien.— Dijo derrotada, salió del baño de chicas bufando con fastidio. Trato de visualizar a Gerald, pero solo visualizo a la cabeza rubia con una peculiar forma de balón. Arnold, era mejor hablar con el, que al menos era algo más comprensivo que el otro idiota.

—¡Arnoldo!.— Grito la rubia a lo que el Arnold volteo y sonrió.

—Helga, te estaba buscando.— Dijo el.

—¿Enserio?.— Pregunto extrañada.

—Si, quería hablarte respecto a Phoebe.

–Ah, yo quería hablarte respecto a Gerald.

—Vamos, te invito un helado para que charlemos más tranquilos.— Sonrió.

—Uh...¿esta bien?

* * *

—¿Y que propones, Geraldine?.— Arnold pregunto a la vez que le daba una probada a su helado.

—Deja de llamarme Geraldine.

—Oye, tu me dices Arnoldo y yo no digo nada.— Dijo el cruzado de brazos.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Y por que tendría que ser diferente?

—Ya cállate melenudo. ¿Que tienes planeado hacer tu?

—Mmm...Podríamos hacer una cita doble

—¿Cita doble?

—Si, Gerald y Phoebe, y tu y yo.

—¿Y por que nosotros?

—Por que si ellos discuten, nosotros vamos a estar allí para calmar el ambiente.

—Hum...Creo que no es tan mal idea, Arnoldo.— Dijo con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas

—¿lo ves?, esta cabeza de balón si tiene cerebro.

—Ahá. Bueno, ya se me hizo tarde.— Helga dijo nerviosamente.

—¿Tarde para que?

—Tarde para ver si ya puso la marrana, adiós.— Dicho esto se levanto y se fue corriendo.

—Adiós, Geraldine.— Arnold dijo al aire con una ceja arqueada.

* * *

_**¡Fin de este primer capitulo!**_

_**Si tiene alguna critica constructiva, por favor, dígala por PM, gracias.**_

_**¿Algún Reviews?, tenga piedad por esta chica u.u**_


End file.
